Chocolate Milk
by perfecthaugust
Summary: Lee Chan harus mempersiapkan hati jika pengakuan Seokmin akan melukai hatinya. BoyLove/ SEVENTEEN/ Lee Seokmin x Lee Chan/ Dorm!Life / OneShoot


**Chocolate Milk**

 **Lee Seokmin x Lee Chan**

 **BoyLove / Romance / DormLife**

©PERFECTAUGUST

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langit sudah menggelap. Waktu menunjukkan hampir pukul tengah malam. Namun sepasang kaki masih bergerak melangkah mendekati pintu bertuliskan 'PREACTICE ROOM'. Awalnya yang Ia dapatkan sama dengan keadaan diluar, gelap. Namun saat ia melangkan masuk lebih dalam, ia mendapati sebuah cahaya dari sudut ruangan. Cahaya layar komputer ternyata. Dengan seseorang yang sedang duduk membelakanginya.

"Seokmin hyung?" ia yakin betul punggung itu milik Lee Soekmin. Salah satu member grupnya. Namun ia tidak mendapatkan respon apa – apa. jadi ia putuskan untuk menyalakan lampu ruangan itu. lelaki itu sontak menoleh dan melepaskan headphode yang bertengger manis dikepalanya. Pantas saja ia tidak digubris. Telinganya tersumpal ternyata.

"oh, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini bocah?" ucap Seokmin saat mendapati maknae grupnya sedang berdiri tak jauh dibelakangnya. Sedangkan Lee Chan –orang yang dipanggil 'bocah' barusan hanya berjalan mendekat sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku ingin latihan, dan aku bukan bocah hyung!" jawabnya saat sudah berdiri di sebelah Seokmin.

"Kau bahkan belum legal, ingat? Bocah sepertimu butuh istirahat yang cukup agar perkembanganmu tidak terganggu." Ucap Seokmin sambil menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengacak surai sang maknae.

"Tapi aku benar – benar tidak bisa tidur, hyung. Biarkan aku latihan sebentar ya?" Ucapnya. Lagipula , kenapa hyung ada disini sendirian?" Ucap Lee Chan sembari memakai sepatunya.

"Ah, ini aku sedang … membuat lagu?" Jawab Seokmin setelah jeda beberapa saat.

"Wah, benarkah? Sejak kapan? Apa aku bisa mendengarnya hyung? Sedikit saja! Aku mohon~" Lee Chan yang awalnya sedang melakukan pemanasan langsung menghapiri Seokmin lagi dengan semangat. Namun sang hyung tidak menanggapi apa – apa.

"Sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu mungkin. Dan ini masih rahasia. Sana." Ujar Seokmin sambil mendorong badan Lee Chan menjauh dengan pelan. Sang maknae kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Pantas saja akhir – akhir ini hyung selalu bangun terakhir. Apa Jihoon yung tau tentang hal ini?" Lee Chan masih bertanya sembari melakukan pemanasan lagi.

"Kalau di tidak tau, dengan siapa aku bertanya cara menggunakan aplikasi ini?" Mendengar jawaban Seokmin, Lee Chan hanya menggangguk paham. "Latihanlah, aku akan menemanimu sampai selesai." Lanjut Seokmin.

"Tidak apa – apa jika aku menyetel lagu?"

Seokmin hanya menjawab dengan gumaman. "Aku hanya membaca artikel tentang grup kita sekarang."

Kemudia Lee Chan memulai letihannya. Ditemani dengan senyuman lembut yang ia tidak sadari.

 **.**

Setelah kurang lebih satu jam berlatih, kini Lee Chan dan Seokmin berada didapur asrama. Hanya berdua. Ditemani dengan segelas susu coklat hangat ( Seokmin membuatkannya untuk Lee Chan dan memaksa maknae itu untuk meminumnya ), dan secangkir jus manga kemasan.

"Kenapa Hansol hyung tidur disofa?" Lee Chan mencoba memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Ia benar – benar benci saat hanya berdua seperti ini dengan seokmin. Kalian tau? Dadanya seperti ingin meledak! Apalagi saat hyung 'kesayangannya' ini menungjukkan hangat. Rasanya ia ingin langsung berlari dan memeluk sosok itu seerat mungkin. Namuk kenyataanya, hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Mereka hanya hyung dan adik. Tidak akan pernah lebih.

"Lee Channie.." Lee Chan tersentak dari lamunannya saat merasakan genggaman tangan seseorang di tangannya.

"Eh- uh? Ada apa hyung?" Tanya Lee Chan setelah mengerjap beberapa kali untuk mengumpulkan kembali kesadarannya. Seokmin yang berada di hadapan Lee Chan hanya tersenyum sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menyerang maknae-nya itu saat ini juga.

"Hyung bertanya padamu tentang Soonyoung." Ulangnya.

"Ah- ada apa dengan Soonyoung hyung?" Lee Chan mencoba untuk bersikap biasa. Namun sebenarnya hati kecil Lee Chan sudah menggerutu tidak suka. 'Ugh- kenapa harus hyung itu? Apa jangan – jangan Seokmin hyung ingin bercerita tentang perasaanya padaku? Atau… ia ingin meminta bantuanku agar mereka bisa lebih dekat satu sama lain dan akhirnya menjadi sepasang.. –ekhem- kekasih?'

Lee Chan mengigit bibirnya dengan gelisah. Ia meneguk sekali susu coklat yang mulai mendingin dan belum habis setengahnya. "Ya, bagaimana dia menurutmu?" Dengan baik hati Seokmin mengulangi pertanyaanya dan kini terdengar jelas oleh Lee Chan.

"Emm.. menurutku dia hyung yang keren dan juga… manis." Seokmin mengangguk tanda setuju. 'Soonyoung hyung sangat manis, dan aku yakin Seokmin hyung sangat menyukai hal itu!' batin Lee Chan menjerit.

"Tapi dia menggemaskan hanya jika didepan kamera. Sangat berbeda jika dia sedang berada diatas Jihoon hyung." Mendengar ha itu alis Lee Chan mengkerut.

"Diatas Jihoon hyung..?"

ASTAGA! Tolong ingatkan Seokmin jika lawan bicaranya saat ini adalah bocah yang belum legal. Bisa bisa dia dicincang oleh pasanga SeungHan plus Jihoon jika telah terbukti meracuni pikiran maknae kesayangan mereka. "Tidak. Lupakan bagian yang itu." Seokmin mengusap tengkuknya. Berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Jadi apa kau cemburu dengan Soonyoung dan Jihoon hyung?" Tanya Seokmin tiba – tiba.

"Huh?" Alis Lee Chan berkerut lagi. Kenapa Seokmin bisa menanyakan hal seperti itu? apa selama ini ia terlihat seperti menyukai Kwon Soonyoung?

"Ahahaha… Aku hanya bercanda!" Lee Chan hanya diam. Sibuk mengontrol detak jantungnyayang berdetak semakin cepat ketikan sosok dihadapannya ini tertawa lepas. Astaga. Lee Sokmin tidak mendengarnya, kan?Lee Chan sangat khawatir jantungnya melompat keluar karna berdetak begitu cepat. "Lagipula aku tahu sipa orang yang kau sukai." Lanjut Seokmin ketika tawanya sudah mulai reda.

Dan jangan Tanya kabar jantung Lee Chan sekarang! Jujur, ini lebih seram daripada masuk kedalam rumah hantu atau dikejar oleh Jihoon hyung yang siap melemparkan gitarnya kapan saja.

"Dan supaya adil," Seokmin diam sejenak. Kemudian mengubah posisi duduknya sedikit agak condong kedepan agar jarak antara dirina dan Lee Chan tidak begitu jauh. "Aku akan mengatakan padamu, siapa orang yang aku sukai." Lanjutnya dengan suara rendah dan sedikit berbisik.

Lee Chan tidak bergeming. Dia hanya bisa diam dan menebak – nebak siapakah orang yang sangat beruntung itu. dia harus mempersiapkan hati jika pengakuan Seokmin akan melukai hatinya. Mata mereka beradu untuk beberapa saat, kemudian Seokmin melanjutkan.

"Dia adalah, seseorang yang baru saja meminum segelas susu coklat hangat buatanku malam ini."

 **xxxxxx**

 _Agak jarang sih ya nemuin Seokmin X Dino itu haha. Malah kalo menurut aku sendiri Seokmin, Jisoo dan Lee Chan itu gapunya pasangan di SEVENTEEN(?) tapi kadang gemes juga kalo liat Seokmin x Soonyoung. terus Jihoonnya sama Hoseok(?)._

 _okesip ff ini aku tulis langsug upload. terlalu malas untuk re-read dan ngebenerin semua typo yang tak sengaja terbentuk. mood nulis itu langka banget aku rasain, jadi waktu lagi semangat gini harus cepet cepet dituangin semua._

 _anyway. aku lagi punya sebuah ide cerita. sepertinya sih sedih sedihan gitu. aku butuh cast seme!kalem tapi humoris sama uke!lembut atau keibuan dan satu lagi uke!berisik kaya hyperactive gitu. aku sih lagi pertimbangan antara Seokjin!Namjoon!Jungkook atau Jeonghan!Seungcheol!Jihoon. menurut kalian lebih asik yang mana? selain itu sepertinya akan jadi cerita chaptered. doain aja ya biar mood nulis aku gak cepet kabur hehhee._

 _terakhir, makasih buat yang udah baca cerita absurd ini. sampai jumpa di ceritaku yang (diusahakan) lebih baik lebih bagus lebih keren dan lebih asik lagi._

 _kecupmanis, perfectaugust._


End file.
